roads_and_highwaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Interstate 85
Interstate 85 is a Highway in the Southeastern United States with a length about 669 miles long (1,076 kilometers long). It intersects 5 states, Alabama, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, and Virginia. Alabama Interstate 85's Northbound starts in Alabama in Interstate 65. The highway runs through the eastern side of Montgomery, then starts to be in Auburn. Then it starts to cross the Alabama/Georgia Border. Georgia Interstate 85 starts in Georgia with a exit leading to GA 18, then starts to make a intersection with Interstate 185 in LaGrange. Then Interstate 85 starts to pass Newnan, and Peachtree City. Interstate 85 then makes a interchange and starts to join Interstate 285 in Atlanta. Then at exit 61, Interstate 85 leaves Interstate 285 and after that starts to join Interstate 75. Interstate 75 and 85 goes through the downtown and at the midtown, Interstate 85 starts to leave Interstate 75 and makes another Intersection at Interstate 285 by Embry Hills. After Interstate 85 passes Gumlog and passes the South Carolina/Georgia border. South Carolina Interstate 85 starts in South Carolina south of Fair Play and Townville. Then Interstate 85 passes Denver and Northlake. After that, Interstate 85 starts to run through Interstate 185 and passes Greenville and makes another intersection at Interstate 385. Then Interstate 85 makes a interchange with Interstate 26 and Interstate 585 and Business 85 (South Carolina) at Spartanburg. Interstate 85 starts to pass Blacksburg and enters the North Carolina/South Carolina Border. North Carolina Interstate 85 starts at Grover while entering North Carolina. After that, Interstate 85 starts to meet with US 74 in Kings Mountain. After Interstate 85 passes Gastonia, It makes a intersection with Interstate 485, and makes a triangle shaped interchange with NC 16 at Charlotte. North of Uptown Charlotte, It makes a interchange with Interstate 77. It then makes a interchange with NC 24, then It makes a interchange with Interstate 485 again in like a Turbine shape. In Concord, Interstate 85 passes the Concord Mills (A mall right by Concord), and then meets US 601 and US 601 Starts to join Interstate 85 for a couple of miles. After that, US 29 starts to join as well in China Grove. Then US 601 leaves Interstate 85 in Salisbury, then a interchange with US 52 starts in Lexington. In High Point, Interstate 85 starts to make a interchange with Interstate 74 and Business 85. Then Interstate 73 and Interstate 85 make a interchange 2 times, This is in the Future Greensboro Beltway. After Exit 126A (Which leads to US 421), Interstate 85 will start to join Interstate 40. They both past Burlington, Graham, Interstate 40 and Interstate 85 make another interchange this time in Hillsborough. When continuing Interstate 85 at the interchange, Interstate 85 will be in Durham. Interstate 85 will then make a major interchange with NC 147 and US 501, US 501 and US 15 will join Interstate 85 for a few miles, then US 70 joins But it goes to Southbound of Interstate 85 instead. Then US 15 and 501 leaves Interstate 85 and Bypass US 1 makes a interchange. Then when Interstate 85 is heading to Virginia, US 1 and US 401 make a exit for Interstate 85. Virginia Interstate 85 starts with a few exits at Bracey. Then makes a major interchange with US 58 at La Crosse and also makes another exit with US 1 and another one at Alberta. Then It makes a interchange with US 460 and US 1 at West Petersburg. Then Interstate 85 ends at Interstate 95, and US 460. Major Junctions Alabama * Interstate 65 at Montgomery Georgia * Interstate 185 near LaGrange * Interstate 285 near College Park, Interstate 85 intersects this highway two times. * Interstate 75 in Atlanta, Interstate 85 joins this highway through Downtown Atlanta and intersects this highway two times. * Interstate 20 in Atlanta * Interstate 985 near Buford South Carolina * Interstate 185 near Greenville * Interstate 385 near Greenville * Interstate 26 near Spartanburg * Interstate 585 near Spartanburg, this highway can also be accessed with Business 85 loop. An extension is currently under construction that will extend Interstate 585 and Interstate 85. North Carolina * Interstate 485 around Charlotte, Interstate 85 intersects Interstate 485 two times. * Interstate 77 in Charlotte * Interstate 74 in High Point * Interstate 73 in Greensboro * Interstate 40, US 220, and US 421 in Greensboro, They run concurrently until the highway reaches Hillsborough. Virginia * Interstate 95, and US 460 in Petersburg Auxiliary routes of Interstate 85 Alabama * Interstate 685 Georgia * Interstate 185 (Georgia) * Interstate 285 (Georgia) * Interstate 485 (Georgia) * Interstate 985 South Carolina * Interstate 185 (South Carolina) * Interstate 385 * Interstate 585 * Business 85 (South Carolina) North Carolina * Interstate 285 (North Carolina, Under Development) * Interstate 485 (North Carolina) * Interstate 785 (North Carolina, Under Development) * Interstate 885 (Under Development) * Business 85 (North Carolina) Virginia * Interstate 785 (Virginia) Total Miles of all States As reading this table, it seems Virginia has the lowest miles and North Carolina has the most miles of Interstate 85. Did You Know? * Interstate 85 was first made in August 4th, 1958. * Interstate 85 in North Carolina between Concord, and Salisbury, Interstate 85 is under construction to be expanded due to the traffic. Category:Interstates